five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TacooFish
If you'd like, you can recommend incidents and menu items! ''' Made on April 1, 2016. That says a lot. By:SpringThing14 Joke Based on:Five Nights at Frisky's:Frisky's Fry, along with other games to its lore, such as Five Nights at Frisky's 5:The New Frisky Frycat's 2016. You should check them out. Enjoy! Totally where Fush came from.... This is a totally 100% factual super duper blooper totally not April Fool's joke backstory of where the Five Nights at Frisky's character Fush the Fish came from. '''TaccooFish's Mexican Grill! In the year of 1985.45.67.3333333333333333333333333333333333, a Mexican Restaurant known as TacooFish's Mexican Grill was in business. No, it can't sit on a toilet. (Insert short laugh track here that ends quickly) Here, an animatronic named TacooFish serves food to people, mostly chimpanzees and animatronics that noticed all fast-food places were closed. However, there are still many humans there. However, many incidents have occurred here. Let me list a few... Incidents * At some random time, a person went to get dinner after a long speech about idk. While he was here, TacooFish screwed up his order. One of his 2 tacos had a small crack in it. He was raged, and threatened to sue the place for $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,006,000,0000,0000,000. Luckily, the lawsuit didn't cost too much; however, they did have to pay the man 1 penny. They did, but this took out a ton of money out of the restaurant. Then, they did a fundraising campaign. Finally, Donald Trump offered them a small loan of $1,000,000. * One time, the user on this wikia you may know as was eating at the restaurant. They were playing Flappy Bird while waiting for their food. Then, their food arrived. It smelled so good, that it caused them to lose at a score of 999. Raging, they threw a plate at a random chimpanzee's head. The Chimpanzee's name was Chimpanzee. Chimpanzee then got into a fight with , and the human won. Chimpanzee then decided to just go to Taco Bell for a taco. * Once, a group of dudes watched Super Bowl 50. When the Denver Broncos won, it rained taco meat from all the fans throwing tacos into the air. Then, susjsejaieurhdmworuemwpeosjwje * Once, Barack Obama decided he would make a speech about his opinions on Donald Trump at the restaurant. His opinion was negative, and half of the people cheered; however, the other half was angry. They then ordered a total of 150 large tacos, and as Obama made it halfway through, everybody who disagreed threw tacos and taco plates at him. The members of the government then made it illegal to throw food. So next time you're having a fight with your brother at the restaurant table, and you decide to throw food, make sure nobody there is watching you... * The staff at TacooFish's Mexican Grill decided they should spread the word about their restaurant. The boss agreed, and they built a sign on the highway sponsoring the place. This, however, didn't go as planned. They gained about 230 more customers that added to the average of how many people are there on an average night. This caused a new section to be built. Then, more people came. This caused something that would solve the problem; a drive-through window. Well, this wasn't the solution. Everyone wanted to be served by TacooFish, so they were doomed. Then, they turned the bathrooms into more room for seating. Now, you may be asking, "How will we use the bathroom?" Well, whenever someone ordered water or chocolate fudge, the staff will allow you to do your business on the plate or in the cup....I MEAN they just put in Ti-pees. They were small 3-dimensional triangular tents where you'd do your business. However, they could only be zipped. In order to let someone know if you're in there or not, you would squirt ketchup in front of the zipper. When you left, it would be cleaned. Or, if someone was waiting, just keep it there for them. * Requested By:The Non-Zomboss! A 601-pound man wanted to be 600 pounds. Due to that, he ordered the weight-losing taco. This helped, but too much. He then weighed an average weight of 190 pounds. Being angry, he built a large, rocky mountain-like wall around the restaurant. This became popular to hikers and climbers who practiced on the walls. This proved to bring too big of a crowd. Due to that, a Bull named Brianeo was sent charging towards the wall. It finally collapsed, and the parts were used for the restaurant's limited time offer: Rock Soup! * Wait...the year mentioned above=2017. So.....OMG HOW COULD HE INSPIRE FUSH CALL 91111111111111111111111111111111 Error:five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com stopped responding. * The company is planning a new animatronic to work alongside TacooFish. * uh Appearance TacooFish wears a Red-Pepper Necklace. He has a black moostache. He wears a very noice sombrero, with beads hanging down from it. He also is a dark-orange color. He will totally someday be the insperation for Fush-like-totally 100%. TacooFish-Behavior During the hours of 10 AM to 2 PM, TacooFish serves food to peeps and not-so-peeps. However, what does he serve? Menu: * Hard-Shelled Taco-Comes in:PeaWee, Small, Medieval/Medium, Sorta Big, Supreme, and DA UNIVERZE SIZE * Spaghetti, cuz a 5-year old thought it was Mexican Food. * Churros, a freekin awesome dessert. There's even a 20-foot long one! Special rooms are needed to eat it. * Soft Taco, comes in all sizes of the hard taco, people usually order chicken or golden-syrup bacon in it. * Cheeseburgers, for the not-so-picky peeps. * Salad, for the sort of picky peeps. * Broccoli, for the picky peeps. * Salad-Dressing, Old Kestard(Ketchup+Mustard), and black gravy topped on rotting broccoli with sjdjdjsjs-flavored beef for the really picky people. * Trumpets, which were a set of carrots with mustard on top of them. * Long Dogs, which were 1 1/2 foot long hot dogs. * Cheese, which is one of the world's top 3 foods. * Fish Fry; be warned that if you order it, TacooFish will kick you when he serves it to you. * Chicken Wings, which have several sauces, such as: Air, Hot, Hotter, Hotterer, Hottererer, Cold, Colder, Colderer, Coldererer, Onion, Nacho Cheese, Not Yo Cheese, Dark Acid, Stomach Acid(may dissolve wings), and Yurine(for some reason). * Hangliders, which are Doritos that hanglide to you from the other side of the room. * Pizza, comes in sizes: Cell, Kindergartener, Smaller, Small, Sorta Medium, Medium, Kinda Big, Big, Large, Planet, Universe, Glaxaxy, and Cosmic, which is 20 feet long and 20 feet wide. Toppings include: Pepperoni, Mushrooms, olives, cheese, sharp cheddar cheese, some other type of cheese, broccoli, ketchup, mustard, mayo, hot dog, bone marrow, ham, beef(cooked), beef(raw), chicken, mutton, metal, blue, 5, 8, Blergle, and sjsjsjwejjs * Choclate Door, which is a dessert for the whole family! Or....the whole restaurant..... * Weight-Losing Taco, which helped you lose weight; however, it has a heinous taste and turns your teeth a bright red. Pink? Yeah. Boys, don't eat it. * Rock Soup, which is totally absolutely defineatly without sarcasm 100% edible. And please, be sure to choose this place next time you're hungry! Patiently waiting for April 1st, 2017 ;) Category:Characters Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Locations